


Office Fantasies

by billet_doux



Series: Clexa Week 2018 - Billet_Doux [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, and fooling around in Lexa's office, at work, ft. Clarke being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billet_doux/pseuds/billet_doux
Summary: Standing in front of the mirror, Clarke shook her head.  She couldn't believe she was about to do this.She rubbed the thin lace between her fingers, letting it fall over her small baby bump, either side of the babydoll framing her stomach.  She supposed she didn’t look bad--it was a cute babydoll, lacy and black.  It suited her well, standing out against her pale skin and framing her curves.She figured it was now or never, really.OR; the one where Clarke is pregnant, and she really just wants to bone her wife.





	Office Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I watched an episode of Keeping Up With the Kardashians yesterday (don't leave because of that, I know it's trash TV) where Kourtney and Scott tried to navigate pregnancy sex. Thus, this came about. I'm sorry and not sorry at the same time. It's mostly fluff and not very explicit, but if pregnancy sex isn't your thing, come back tomorrow for a different fic!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading!

“She treats me like I’m made of glass all of a sudden,” Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes.  “I mean, I’m no even that far along, and she’s already acting like she’ll break me if she _looks_ at me too hard.”

 

Octavia laughed, patting Clarke’s back sympathetically.  “You two are about to be new moms; I think every couple is nervous to have sex when pregnant at first.  I know Lincoln was scared for a few months,”

 

“I’m so horny I can’t stand it anymore,” Clarke groaned, falling back against the couch.  “Like, everyone says the first trimester is supposedly the worst, but I’m a few weeks into my second.  Is that weird?”

 

Octavia shook her head, letting her hands rest on her own swollen stomach.  “I think it differs from person to person.  My sex drive was really high in the last trimester last time, not so much the other two. This time, it was pretty bad during the second, but it’s still leaking over into this one. I know Monroe lost theirs all together.  And Raven--”

 

“Stop right there,” Clarke laughed.  “Raven’s always horny, and pregnancy just excuses her insane libido.”

 

“I can’t believe all three of us are pregnant at the same time,” Octavia smiled, reaching over to pat Clarke’s belly.  “We’re gonna all have kids in kindergarten together!  How cool is that?”

 

“It _is_ pretty exciting,” Clarke smiled, watching Octavia’s face light up as she felt the baby move.  

 

“Oh, he’s a strong one,” Octavia nodded.  At only about eighteen weeks, the kicking wasn’t intense for Clarke yet, but the little baby loved to move around and make is presence known.  “You’ll have a football player on your hands.”

 

“I hope so,” Clarke laughed.  “Lexa loves football.  She’d be so happy.”

 

“So, it’s really been a full four months?” Octavia asked, folding her arms on her stomach.  “And nothing?  No sex at all?  Not even, like, foreplay?”

 

“I mean, we’re still...intimate.  She’s just too soft and gentle all of the time.  We used to go hard and fast and round after round, but now it’s all soft and over after one time.  I mean, all those damn toys we have, and she doesn’t use any of them anymore.”

 

“Well, what _does_ she do?”

 

“Mostly just uses her mouth.  Goes slow and gentle, which is nice, don’t get me wrong--but I miss the way we used to have sex.”

 

“She afraid she’ll hurt the baby?” Octavia questioned.

 

“No,” Clarke shook her head.  “She knows that won’t happen, but she’s just...worried about straining my body more, I think.  I don’t know how to get it across to her that something like that won’t happen.”

 

“Have you tried saying, ‘Lexa, that won’t happen?’” Octavia teased, poking her friend’s arm.

 

“Haha,” Clarke mocked Octavia, rolling her eyes.  “I’ve tried everything.  I’ve tried getting all dolled up and having her come home to me all dressed up in lingerie for her--not easy to fit into those sets I had before, let me tell you.  I managed to get her in a bathtub with me and we got a little handsy, but nothing happened.  I even tried dirty talking with her!  It’s totally one of the things that drives her crazy, and I’m good at it, and it works _all_ the time, but she said it was weird to have her pregnant wife say those things to her when their baby could hear,” Clarke slumped against the back of the couch, crossing her arms.  “It’s not like he understands what _I just can’t wait until you bend me over the bed and-_ ”

 

“Okay, _he_ might not, but _I_ totally can,” Octavia interrupted, waving her hands.  “I’m down for talking about our sex lives, but I just can’t do dirty talk.”

 

“What?” Clarke asked, shooting up.  “That’s like, the best part!”

 

Octavia’s cheeks went red.  “Lincoln is just so loving, it feels wrong.”

 

“So is Lexa, I mean, have you _met_ anyone who’s a gayer mess than she is?” Clarke laughed.

 

“Don’t shame me, you asshole,” Octavia laughed back, swatting at her friend’s arm. “It’s just not our thing.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Clarke held her hands up in surrender.  “Well, obviously you two do something right, cause you’re on baby number three,”

 

“Hey, it’s only the second pregnancy; we didn’t account for twins.  We’re not _that_ much like rabbits.”

 

“Yet.  You’re only twenty-four, and I know you both want a huge family,” Clarke winked.  “Maybe you should hit him with one of _those_ lines in bed.”  When Octavia quirked an eyebrow, Clarke let out an exaggerated moan, saying, “Oh, _Lincoln_!  I just want you to knock me up so bad!  Give me all your babies!”

 

“Octavia, why is my wife moaning about your husband?”

 

Clarke went red, head turning to see her wife walk in through the front door.  “I was making fun of her, baby, that’s all,” she laughed, standing from the couch.  She made her way over to her wife, throwing her arms around her neck.  “You know I only dirty talk with you.”

 

“Oh my god, she’s been home for thirty seconds and you’re trying to bone her already?” Octavia made a gagging noise.  “You two are so gay.”

 

Clarke looked over her shoulder, poking a tongue out at her friend.  “Just for that, I’m gonna make out with my wife in front of you now,” she said, turning back around to face Lexa.  “Hi, doll,”

 

“How was your girls day?” Lexa asked, smiling as Clarke left a series of tiny kisses along her lips.  

 

“Enjoyable.  We got mani pedis and then went lingerie shopping together and then had pregnant pillow fights,” Clarke teased.

 

“Oh, so you two made a bad lesbian porno, huh?” Lexa grinned, pressing a soft kiss against Clarke’s cheek.  “I’m conflicted over whether I’d want to watch that or divorce you for sleeping with someone else.”

 

“You two are sick,” Octavia laughed.  She paused, humming.  “Actually, I guess we’ve kind of already done that--”

 

“OCTAVIA!” Clarke screeched, picking up the closest thing--Lexa’s purse, which she’d set down on the table next to them--and hurling it at her friend.  Octavia laughed as it missed her, grinning up cheekily at her best friend.

 

“What?” Lexa laughed, pulling back away from her wife.  “When did you two make a porno?”

 

“Lexa, please, I tried to forget about that, it was _so_ embarrassing.” Clarke buried her face in her hands.

 

“She was my experimental phase in college, everyone knows that,” Octavia grinned like the Cheshire cat.  “Just--no one knows about a little home video Raven helped us make.”

 

“Raven was in on it?” Lexa laughed, giving her wife’s side a little squeeze.  “Oh, Clarke, don’t be embarrassed.  We all do stupid shit in college.”

 

“It’s not sexy,” Clarke shook her head.  “At all.”

 

“No, it really wasn’t,” Octavia agreed.  “But if you want it, Lexa, I’m sure I could dig it up--”

 

“Thank you for coming over, please never come back,” Clarke interrupted, grabbing Octavia’s hands and pulling her off of the couch.  “Don’t look at my wife!  I’m embarrassed enough that she knows about that mistake.”

 

“Bye, Lexa,” Octavia laughed as Clarke handed her purse to her, shoving her near the front door.

 

“Goodbye, Octavia,” Lexa smiled as she watched the scene unfold.

 

“Get out of here, don’t you have a soccer practice to go to, soccer mom?” Clarke asked, opening the front door.

 

“I’d rather gouge my eyes out than watch one more of those little tyke soccer games.”

 

“You sighed them up, so go! Bye! Love you!”

 

When the door was shut, Clarke faced her wife, cheeks pink.

 

“I kind of want to see--”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

“You just need to find out a fantasy of hers you’ve never done before,” Raven shrugged, popping another pretzel in her mouth.  “That’s what I did with Anya.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, reaching for the bowl balancing on Raven’s stomach and grabbing a handful of pretzels.

 

“Well, about two weeks ago, I mean, when I really started to balloon up, she was hesitant to do anything strenuous with me, cause I was complaining about being so damn uncomfortable all the time, you know?  But then I found out a little fantasy of hers when we were watching TV and played it out, and boom.  She would’ve made baby number two if this one was already out.”

 

“You roleplayed from Game of Thrones, didn’t you?” Clarke asked, unimpressed.

 

“We sure as hell did!” Raven laughed.  “You two losers could, too, if you weren’t such grandmas out of touch with pop culture.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend, chewing on her pretzels.  “Lexa and I have been together for about five years now, I think we’ve managed to cross every one of her fantasies off the list by now.”

 

“And I’m curious to know what they were,” Raven grinned.  “Is she a freak in bed?”

 

“She _used_ to be,” Clarke grumbled.

 

“Oh my god,” Raven gasped.  “Did she, like, tie you up?  Has she ever gagged you?”

 

“Are you really comfortable knowing these things about your sister-in-law, Raven?”  Clarke asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Raven waved her hand dismissively.  “I’ve always wondered what got Lexa ticking.  I’m assuming there’s good reason why her college softball team called her the Commander, and I bet some of that spills over into bed.”

 

“I mean, you name it, we’ve probably done it,” Clarke shrugged.  “I’m a sexual person.  I like trying new things.  Lexa likes pleasing me--or at least she used to,” Clarke pouted.  

 

“So, turn the tables and take control.  Do something uncharacteristic of you.  Sometimes a surprise is the best turn-on.”

 

“Like what, though?” Clarke asked.  “I mean, I’m serious when I say we’ve done it all.  We’ve spoken about what we want to do in bed, and trust me, we crossed off that list.”

 

“Not even one thing was left behind?” Raven asked, curious.  “Surely there was _something_ you guys forgot, or just weren’t ready for?”

 

Clarke thought, tapping her fingers along her thigh.  She and Lexa certainly had a lot of fun together in their last years of college, and after graduating, as well.  There really wasn’t a ton of things they _hadn’t_ done, and what they hadn’t was already established as a hard no for one or both of them, so she surely wasn’t going to try to get Lexa to do something she knew her wife would be uncomfortable with.

 

“Oh! I have an idea!” Raven cheered, clapping her hands together.  “Lexa just got promoted at work, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, furrowing her eyebrows.  “She’s an editor now, why?”

 

“Does she have her own office?” Raven asked, grinning at Clarke.

 

Clarke shook her head.  “No way, Raven.  I can’t bone my wife at her place of work!  She’s worked so hard, I don’t want to jeopardize--”

 

“It would be so hot, Clarke.  Just think about it!  She could lock her door and shut the blinds and no one would know, but you’d be _just_ on the brink of people knowing.”

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke said, making a face at her friend.

 

“It could be so fun!  You could go buy some new lingerie for it, so you look hot as hell.  There’s no way she’ll be able to resist you, all draped over her desk and in a skimpy get up.”

 

“Now that my bump is getting bigger, I doubt I’ll feel sexy in any new lingerie,” Clarke wrinkled her nose.  

 

“Are you kidding me?  I swear, something about pregnant ladies drives people up the wall.  She’ll be all _over_ you if you show up to her office looking like a high end hooker.”

 

“Raven!” Clarke laughed.  

 

“You know I’m right,” Raven shrugged, turning her attention back to the TV.

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Clarke shook her head.  She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

 

She rubbed the thin lace between her fingers, letting it fall over her small baby bump, either side of the babydoll framing her stomach.  She supposed she didn’t look _bad_ \--it was a cute babydoll, lacy and black.  It suited her well, standing out against her pale skin and framing her curves.

 

She figured it was now or never, really.

 

After thinking about what Raven said, she knew it was a good idea--if it didn’t work out, hey, at least she tried.

 

She threw on a long sundress to cover the babydoll, and slipped a wrap over her shoulders to cover up the straps peeking out of the top.  Stepping into her flats, Clarke grabbed her purse and set off, making the walk to Lexa’s office building a few blocks away.

 

She greeted the secretary outside of Lexa’s office cheerily, waving.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin-Woods.  Are you here to see Lexa?” The brunette asked, pushing a clipboard towards Clarke.  “She’s in a meeting right now, but you can take a look at her schedule there, see when she’s free.”

 

Clarke glanced down, seeing that Lexa would be occupied for another half hour or so.  She smiled at the secretary.  “Is it okay if I just wait for her in her office?”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Griffin-Woods.”

 

“Oh--let me know if anyone else is coming in other than Lexa, please,” Clarke smiled.  “I might...do pregnancy things.  Actually, can you let me know when Lexa comes, too?  I have a little surprise for her, and I want to make sure I get it all ready.”

 

The secretary gave Clarke a confused look, but nodded nonetheless.  “I can buzz in on the intercom if anyone wants to come in.  Just press the green button to pick up the call, and the red to end it. Hold down the blue button to speak and let go to hear me,” she nodded at Clarke.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled, making her way past the open waiting area and toward Lexa’s office.  She shut the door behind her quietly, making quick work of closing the blinds that lined Lexa’s multitude of windows.  Once all the blinds were shut securely, Clarke made her way over to Lexa’s desk, taking a seat in her large leather chair.  She’d only been in Lexa’s office a few times since the promotion--once, to treat to her a home-cooked lunch on a day where she knew Lexa would be stuck in the office all night, and the other time, to drop off a manuscript a flustered Lexa had left at home on their bed.  She never really got to take in Lexa’s work life.

 

She smiled as she looked around the room.  Large bookshelves covered the entire left wall behind the desk, full of books the firm had published, including a shelf of books that Lexa had acted on as editor.  The walls were entirely made of windows, no doubt letting a lot of natural light in when the blinds weren’t closed.  It was a small office, but it was so very Lexa.  From the nerdy classics posters she’d hung on the windows--ranging from _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_ to _Harry Potter_ , Lexa’s love of her work was shown all around the room.  

 

Perhaps Clarke’s favorite part of Lexa’s office was her desk.  Sitting all across the back end of the desk were pictures of them together.  Various pictures from their wedding were seated across the expanse of the desk, and in the very center was a copy of Clarke’s first ultrasound, their baby barely big enough to make out among the mass of black and gray hues.

 

After admiring the pictures of her and her wife for a few minutes, Clarke stood, pulling the wrap off of her shoulders and setting it on the chair in front of Lexa’s desk.  She slipped out of her sundress, folding it carefully, and rested it atop the wrap.  Just as she made her way back to Lexa’s chair, the intercom buzzed.  Clarke clicked the green button.  “Yes?” She asked.  

 

“Lexa’s meeting ended early, is it okay for her to come in?”

 

Clarke could hear her wife’s laughter through the intercom, questioning who was in her office.

 

“Yes, she can.  Thank you,”

 

She ended the intercom call, adjusting herself so her feet were propped up on Lexa’s desk, showing off her long legs.

 

Lexa entered the room curiously, peeking in to see her wife.  “What are you doing here?” She asked, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Lock it,” Clarke said, looking at the doorknob.  Confused, Lexa did as told, before striding over to her wife.

 

“What are you--” her eyes went wide, seeing Clarke in nothing but a lacy babydoll.  “Clarke,” she choked out.  “I’m at work!”

 

“I know,” Clarke shrugged, letting her feet fall from the desk.  She made her way towards Lexa, walking behind her.  She swept her wife’s hair to one side, pressing a kiss against the exposed skin of her neck.  “You work so hard, I thought you deserved to have a little fun during your lunch break,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss along the curve of Lexa’s jaw.

 

“Clarke--” Lexa squeaked out, jumping when Clarke ran her hands down the sides of Lexa’s thighs.  “This is probably a stupid idea,”

 

“Probably,” Clarke agreed.  “But do you have anything planned for the next hour?”

 

“I--not until two,” Lexa shuddered as Clarke kissed the base of her neck.

 

“Then tell your secretary you’ll be taking your lunch break now, and to not let anyone in without buzzing in first,” Clarke demanded, muttering her words against Lexa’s skin.

 

Lexa nodded, calling the secretary quickly and hanging up the call even faster.  She turned to face her wife, taking in the new lingerie set she was wearing.  “When did you get this?” She asked, holding a hand out for her wife.  Clarke took it, walking to join Lexa behind her desk.

 

“A few days ago,” she shrugged, running her fingers down the edges of the lace covering her chest.  She didn’t miss the way Lexa’s eyes followed her fingertips, resting on the swell of Clarke’s chest.

 

“Did you have this all planned out?” Lexa asked, a grin on her lips as she ran her hands along Clarke’s sides.

 

Clarke nodded.  “I thought you’d enjoy a nice surprise at work,”

 

“I definitely am,” Lexa nodded.  “For sure.”

 

“You wanna show me, then, babe?” Clarke smirked, bringing Lexa’s hand up to her chest.  “‘Cause I’m feeling awfully unappreciated right about now.”

 

“We can’t have that, can we?” Lexa murmured, leaning in.  Clarke’s lips are soft and warm against hers.  Clarke nips at Lexa’s bottom lip gently, soothing the bite with a swipe of her tongue.  Lexa lets out a small moan beneath Clarke’s lips, hands grasping at Clarke’s hips a little harder, a little more possessive.  Lexa can feel Clarke smile, and Clarke knows she’s won.

 

“Sit me on your desk, Lexa,” Clarke husked, brushing her nose along Lexa’s neck.  “I want you,”

 

In a flash, Lexa had her arms wrapped around her wife’s legs, setting her down on the desk gently.  Lexa kept her hands along Clarke’s thighs, running them up and down their length, dull nails digging into fleshy skin.  Lexa stepped in between her wife’s legs, groaning as Clarke wrapped them around Lexa and pulled her in closer.  Between kisses, Clarke made quick work of ridding Lexa of her blouse, tossing it aside and onto the floor. Lexa’s fingers hooked into the sides of Clarke’s lacy underwear.  “Up,” she demanded, and Clarke shuddered as she lifted herself off of the desk, letting Lexa pull her panties down and toss them onto the floor to join her shirt.  

 

Clarke reaches around to unfasten Lexa’s bra, unclipping it easily and letting it fall from Lexa’s arms.  The ache between her legs is almost unbearable; she _needs_ her wife, needs her to do _something_ , anything--

 

Lexa dropped to her knees, and Clarke could've sworn that she blacked out for a minute.  The sight of her wife, kneeling in heels and a sinfully tight pencil skirt, chest exposed, pink nipples hardening in the cold office air, hands running up along the insides of Clarke’s thighs--it’s enough to make Clarke nearly fall apart.  “Please,” she begged, and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s back, tugging her closer to the edge of the desk, so she’s precariously hanging off the edge.  “Lexa, _please_ ,” she panted, Lexa’s butterfly kisses going up her thighs driving her insane.  She gripped her hands in Lexa’s hair, tugging firmly, and Clarke could feel the defiant laugh coming from Lexa’s lips as she pressed more soft kisses along creamy thighs.  “I need you,” she tried, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s back.  She pressed her heels into Lexa’s sides, trying to pull her closer with her legs.

 

Lexa relented, fingers digging into the flesh of Clarke’s hips as she finally, _finally_ gives Clarke what she wants.  Clarke nearly falls apart right then and there out of relief, eyes falling shut as Lexa’s tongue worked between her thighs.  She was lost to the world, reduced to nothing but a sensitive bundle of nerves, hands tugging on her wife’s hair, urging her on, whimpering and quivering beneath her.  When Lexa filled her with two fingers, Clarke bucked into her hand, crying out as the combination of Lexa’s wicked tongue and skilled fingers brings her closer and closer.  Lexa hooked her fingers one last time, humming against Clarke, and Clarke broke, falling apart with a loud cry.  Lexa eased her through her orgasm, fingers slowing and tongue softening, moving to press loving, wet kisses along Clarke’s hip.

 

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Clarke let go of the vice grip she had on her wife’s hair, and helped her back to her feet.  She smiled as she pulled Lexa in for a hug, resting her head on her wife’s bare chest, listening to the sound of her rapid heartbeat.  “See? I didn’t break,” she mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the swell of Lexa’s breast.  “You can stand to be a little harder with me.”

 

“Was that your plan?” Lexa chuckled, fingertips running soft, soothing patterns over Clarke’s back.  “Come here, looking irresistible, have me make love to you, and get me to come home and do it all over again?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”  Clarke hummed happily, hands falling to the fabric of Lexa’s pencil skirt.  She squeezed, hands resting on her wife’s backside, drawing a laugh from Lexa.  

 

“You’re incorrigible, you know.  Coming to my office and having me get in your pants,”

 

“Blame it on the hormones,” Clarke shrugged, grinning up at her wife cheekily.  “I do believe I have a favor to return.”

 

“You know--I’m suddenly not feeling well,” Lexa smiled, taking a step back.  “Maybe I should take the rest of the day off.”

 

Clarke grinned. “I knew I married a smart woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. Come over to @gothamsgirlgang on tumblr!
> 
> Look; we're all adults here (hopefully, if you're reading a mature/explicit fic). We all know sex is normal. Pregnancy sex is normal, too, guys. As long as you're being careful and making sure the person pregnant isn't uncomfortable, it shouldn't be harmful for any party. Intimacy is an important factor in a relationship between a couple about to have kids, so sex while pregnant shouldn't be something shameful or "dirty" at all. As long as everything is consensual and careful, it's a great way to stay bonded with your spouse/partner and celebrate your intimacy and the family you're creating! 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.
> 
> While you're here, go check out the long fic I'm working on, called "You, the Ocean, and Me" on my AO3 page!


End file.
